


Girls/Girls/Boys

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff ig, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip and Lukas go to a Panic! At the Disco concert where everyone is open and during Girls/Girls/Boys they shine rainbow hearts in the crowd. Lukas is in awe at all the support there actually is for the lgbt+ community and soft boyfriends are soft.Aka inspired by the concert I went to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote his in an hour it's messy and bad but I felt bad for not updating daily.

The venue was big, bigger than any place Lukas had ever gone for a race before, it was intimidating. So was the giant crowd full of rushing people and loud workers yelling over the noise. This was the part Lukas hated, he hated how close everyone was, how loud it was, how he couldn't really hear anything Philip said or anything anyone really said.

Philip nudged his arm. "You look terrified?" He yelled.

Lukas scoffed. "I'm not, it's just weird."

"You're totally freaked out." Philip grinned, pulling out his ticket and Lukas' ticket. 

Lukas rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Philip. "Am not." 

"You are, but it'll be fine, it's all worth it when the concert begins." Philip stepped through the metal detector, smiling at the workers. He turned around and waited for Lukas. "I still can't believe you've never been to one." 

"I just didn't get it." Lukas stepped through the metal detector, tripping over a cord, stumbling a little bit. He shook his off, walking up next to Philip. "Why go to a concert when you can just listen to the music at home?"

"Why go to races when you can just ride around in your backyard?" Philip replied, digging his hand into his pocket.

"Whatever. Where are our seats?"

"You see, grasshopper, some of the fun of the concert comes from wondering around for your seat and getting lost." 

Lukas made a face. "That sounds like more anxiety than fun."

Philip rubbed his arm but Lukas pulled away. He still wasn't into the whole PDA thing. Philip let go, walking next to him. "It's fun, just trust me." 

"Well.. where do we go? To, you know, get lost and stuff." 

"We first start with merch. Tour shirts and anything else you'd want."

"I don't want anything."

"Well, I do, so you're gonna suck it up and wait in line with me." Philip stepped into a line behind a girl with midlenght black hair and red eyeshadow. She was wearing a skirt with fishnet tights and a black button down. 

"Why is.." Lukas leaned down a little. "Why do so many people have weird makeup? Some of them look like dolls."

"It's a band thing, Lukas." Philip smiled. "Now stop worrying about everyone and relax. This is fine. It's in the city, we have a hotel room, we parked near the stairs and we made it inside. Just have some fun."

Lukas sighed. "Fine." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and scanned the area around them. There were tons of people rushing around, guys and girls of all ages, it was almost weird. He swore he saw some little kids, like six or seven years old, walk past him with their parents. He didn't even know kids that young were allowed at concerts.

"Sir?" A sweet voice asked, tapping on Lukas' arm. "Sir." 

Lukas pulled his eyes away from the crowd and landed them on the girl. She was easily only five foot two and she had on big black thick rimmed glasses. "What?"

"Would you like a heart?" She asked. In the girls hand she hand a stack of yellow, red, blue, green, purple, and other colored hearts.

"Why?"

"Well, we're holding them up during Girls/Girls/Boys and flashing our phone lights through them to make a rainbow." She explained, lifting her hands up for Lukas to take one.

Philip put his hand on the small of Lukas' back, smiling. "Of course, we'll take two blue ones, please."

"No problem." The girl smiled, pulling two blue hearts from the stack and handing them to Philip before walking away.

"What are those for?" Lukas asked, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"It's a song about how love isn't a choice. About how girls can like guys and girls. It's a really good song."

"So we're gonna hold hearts up?"

"For gay pride, sweetie." A woman behind them said.

Lukas tensed, nodding. "Yeah, okay."

"If you don't want to.." Philip trailed off.

Lukas grabbed one of the blue hearts from him, slipping it into his pocket. "I'm doing it." 

Philip glanced down at Lukas' pocket then back up at him. "Okay.." 

The line took forever to get through so Lukas kept finding himself looking at the crowd walking past them. He'd seen tons of different things. Guys with long hair and girls with buzzcuts. Tons of different hair colors. But the thing that caught his eye the most was how many people holding hands. He'd seen countless sets of girls holding other girls hands and boys holding other boys hands. He was sure he even saw a few kiss. It was weird how free it was, how none of these people were glancing around to see if people were watching. They didn't care. 

Lukas took a deep breath, slipping his hand around Philips, intertwining their fingers. It was time for him to not care. "What around you getting?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Um, I think I'm gonna get the sweatshirt that says Panic! At the Disco on the front. The black and white one." Philip replied, squeezing Lukas' hand.

Lukas nodded, looking around. No one was looking. No one even seemed to care. "I like this."

Philip smiled, kissing his cheek. "I like it, too. Do you want anything?" He asked.

Lukas shook his head. "No, I'm good."

Philip nodded, stepping up to the counter, getting a shirt and two other things in a plastic bag. He walked away from the counter, leaning against the wall, waiting for Lukas to follow. Lukas walked up to him, leaning against the wall next to him. 

"Show me what you go."

Philip nodded, pulling the black sweatshirt out of the bag, setting the bag on the ground, holding the shirt up in front of him. "I got a large so it's gonna be a little big."

Lukas nodded. "What else?" 

"Well, I know you didn't want anything, but I got you something anyway, but we're gonna be matching." Philip turned his back to Lukas' reaching into the bag, ripping the two white bags open, turning around with two headbands that had two horns on them. The horns blinked blue at different times.

"I am not wearing that."

"You're wearing them."

"Philip."

"Please?"

Lukas sighed, putting on the headband, crossing his arms. "There."

"Thanks." He smiled, leaning up and pecking his lips. "Now let's go find our seat." Philip stuffed the bags in the big bag with his sweat shirt and walked into into a tunnel that lead to the seats 114 and 115. They had to walk down loads of stairs to get to the floor level where they ended up sitting four rows from the front on the end.

As soon as the first opening act ended Philip decided to take it upon himself and drag Lukas through the crowd of seats and the sea of people back up the never ending stairs to get food. Philip got cotton candy and Lukas got a coke. While they were walking back to their seat they saw two girls standing against a wall, holding a rainbow flag up. Lukas bit his lip and kept watching them, holding Philips hand tighter.

"You okay?" Philip asked, slowing down to a stop. "If you want to stop holding hands we can, I won't be ma-"

Lukas cut him off by cupping his cheeks and kissing hard. Philip kissed back, wrapping his arms around Lukas' torso. 

Lukas pulled away, taking Philips hand. "Let's go back to our seats."

Philip nodded, ignoring the blush on his cheeks.

The second act was Misterwives and Lukas doesn't really remember much other than the lead singer liked to dance around. One thing he did remember was a love song they played. She said she wrote it for the drummer of the band and he didn't really learn much other than the chorus. All he did know was that during that entire time he was looking at Philip who was having the time of his life.

Panic! At the Disco took a half an hour to come on but it wasn't as bad as it would seem. Philip spent the entire time telling Lukas everything he needed to know about Brendon Urie, including the fact that he's 'extraordinarily attractive.' (Lukas may or may not be jealous.) They even had a timer that counted down the time until he came out.

Once they finally came out Philip couldn't sit down. He was jumping around, screaming the lyrics while Lukas just stood next to him and watched. The first three rows were only filled with short girls and guys so Lukas didn't really have a hard time seeing. During one part Brendon ran off stage along with the rest of the men he was with and a video played. Philip screamed the entire time during that, exceptionally loud when Brendon took his jacket off. (Yeah, Lukas was still jealous.)

After that Brendon was on one platform that spun and lifted up while he sang and played the piano. It was a song he dedicated to two fans and it was soft and slow and Philip squeezed Lukas' hand the entire time. Once he was done with that song he climbed off of the platform and began to walk down the aisle Philip and Lukas were on. He sang but in between verses he talked to fans along with hugging them and shaking their hands. He had just finished a verse when he got next to Philip. He wrapped an arm around Philip and hugged him. Philip yelled 'I love you' and Brendon replied with 'I love you too' and Lukas was pretty sure that he had reached a whole new level of jealousy.

It was near the end of the concert when they played Girls/Girls/Boys. Almost the entire arena held up their hearts, including Lukas and Philip. The jumbotron showed different famous LGBT+ people and at the end it all formed into a rainbow. The song was the first song Lukas' cheered to and Brendon had them keep the hearts up once the song ended.

"This is my favorite part of the concert." He said, looking across the crowd. "It's such a beautiful display of love and acceptance and it was done by fans like all of you. Thank you, you're inspiring."

Lukas found himself smiling and for the first time that night it wasn't because of Philip. He could finally see why Philip liked the guy so much. He was talented and nice and fine, Lukas will admit it, he's kinda hot. But Philip was hotter.

Once Brendon was done speaking and another song played in between the songs Lukas turned to Philip, cupped his cheeks and kissed him for the second time that night. Hopefully, Brendon could see it as a beautiful display of love.. and as Lukas calling dibs on Philip.


End file.
